My Dragon
by Moonheart13
Summary: Chase Young may look human on the outside, but deep inside, he is a dragon through and through. What happens when a certain foe of his traps him in the body of his inner beast?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor any of its characters.**

**Warning: Nothing really bad here, actually. Eventual chack, but not until later.**

* * *

Chase groaned loudly, trying to move his body, but to no avail.

The dragon couldn't believe he had been brought to such a vulnerable state. How had these pathetic mortals even managed to capture him? Oh, when he found Hannibal…but now was not the time to plot his revenge. At the moment, he needed a plan to escape.

Chase tugged at the chains that bound him firmly to the floor of his cage, giving him barely any wiggle room. He sighed, laying his head down on the ground.

_"__What do I do now?"_ the Heylin prince thought miserably to himself. Then, he solemnly answered, _"Wait for a miracle."_ He sighed again and protested, _"But who could possibly want to help __**me**__?"_

* * *

"Jack!" the Heylin ghost screeched in the evil genius' ear. "How can you waste your time at these pathetic, boring, little fairs?"

"Chill, Wuya," Jack said nonchalantly. "I always come to the annual Dark World's Fair. Besides, I'm amazed that _you_ don't like it here. It has all that weird, black magic that you like."

"Did it ever occur to your miniscule brain that being here is actually very difficult for me?" Wuya hissed. "I can't _practice_ any of this magic now that I'm a ghost again."

"Oh," the goth realized, blinking his eyes in realization. "Sorry, Wuya. I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't know, you foolish boy," Wuya grumbled moodily as she floated beside him, secretly touched that Jack had actually apologized for his ignorance for once.

They approached a rather large stand that looked as though an auction was taking place. Standing at the edge was a portly man, with a festive-looking top hat, loudly calling out for bids.

"Come one, come all," the auctioneer shouted loudly. "Come see a genuine dragon! I don't mean a little chameleon; I don't mean a slippery, little snake. I mean a huge, even larger than your average human-sized dragon!"

Wuya and Jack exchanged a similar amused glance. Jack pushed past the large crowd, trying to see the creature. He immediately assumed that whoever started this auction was probably just trying to swindle people out of their money. He knew that dragons existed, of course, but didn't know many "normal" people that owned one and was curious to see just how much effort they'd put into this hoax.

Not that he would stop it, of course, but it'd be fun to criticize if it was truly an embarrassment to scams everywhere.

When he reached the front and saw the creature trapped in the cage, he let out a gasp.

Bound by thick chains was a _real_ dragon. However, that's not entirely why Jack was gasping. He personally _knew_ this dragon. Not normally in this form, though.

"How much do I hear for this dragon? $1,000? $1,500?" the auctioneer was now shouting.

"$5,000!" Jack yelled.

Many heads turned to the young man, shocked that _he_ would have any sort of money.

"My name is Jack Spicer," the goth explained, looking annoyed at their looks of surprise and revulsion that he was receiving. "I am the son of Charlotte and Phillip Spicer. I'm sure you all know of our wealth. I have identification if anybody doesn't believe me."

Wuya herself was staring at Jack, shocked by the actual authority he was showing. The auctioneer took Jack's bid and eventually the bid reached $50,000.

Jack grinned smugly at his final bid, waiting for anybody to challenge him. No one dared to.

"Sold for $50,000 to Jack Spicer!" the auctioneer declared.

The cage slowly moved off the stage, already being replaced with a new, strange creature. Jack ran over to the cage once he'd paid and asked one of the men if they could open the cage and let the dragon out.

"You crazy?" the man asked him. "This lizard tried to kill us!"

"At least open the door and let me talk to him," Jack requested calmly.

The man looked at him skeptically for a moment, but shrugged and did as he was told. Jack cautiously entered the cage, trying to approach the reptilian beast in a non-threatening manner.

"Chase?" the red-head croaked out, feeling a little skittish.

The monster slowly lifted his head and looked up at Jack, groaning softly. Jack could almost swear that he was trying to say something, but it was coming out garbled. Suddenly being struck by inspiration, Jack reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Tongue of Saiping, internally thanking God that he had managed to win it at the last showdown.

"Tongue of Saiping," he whispered. "Chase, can you hear me?"

A few eerily quiet moments passed before Chase murmured, "Yes, Spicer."

"Oh, man. Chase, what the hell happened?" Jack asked, his eyes wide.

"Hannibal," Chase answered, his voice weak. "He cast some sort of spell on me. It's…it's complicated."

"But you can't change back?"

"Not presently."

"Well, don't worry, Chase. I bought you in the auction—"

"You _what_?"

"Hey, I had to! Wouldn't you much rather have me than someone who has no clue what you really are with no way for them to understand you?"

Chase supposed that Jack had a good point, so he chose not to filibuster. He instead gave a quiet mumble of agreement. The evil genius smiled and deactivated the Wu as he walked out of the cage.

"Okay, you can release him now. Don't worry, it's safe," Jack added quickly, reassuring the man.

The man shrugged, but unlocked the cage door and released the chains hold on the beast. Chase lifted himself off the ground and crawled on all fours out of the cage. It was degrading, the dragonlord knew, but what choice did he have? He finally reached Jack, who laid his hand on top of Chase's head in what the dragon assumed was meant to be comforting.

* * *

"Welcome to your temporary home, Chase," Jack announced as he flung open the door to his mansion.

Chase crept into the house, applying his senses to take in the smell of the house. He growled softly, but didn't take any further action.

Meanwhile, Jack was talking a mile a minute about how coincidental it was that he had been at the fair that Chase was at and even more shocking that he had the Tongue of Saiping with him at the time. Chase followed him as the evil genius trotted through his lab until Jack plopped himself down in his desk chair. Chase sat down in front of him, resembling a dog in his posture.

"So, what exactly _did_ Hannibal do, anyways?" Jack questioned.

Chase let out a sequence of growls and purrs. Jack just stared blankly at him.

"You can't understand him, you fool!" Wuya shrieked in her ghostly hiss as she flew into the room.

Shooting a glare at her, Jack pulled out the Tongue of Saiping and activated it. "How come you can't talk in this form? I've seen you do it a million times before."

"Apparently, Hannibal's curse has limited my forms of communication with others. I can control myself, but I have been given…limitations, I suppose, in my speech and in how I move."

"Yeah, I noticed how you've been walking on all fours and sitting like an animal," Jack commented.

"Yes, it appears that my inner—well, technically _outer _beast has partial control over my body."

"How did Hannibal even do this to you?"

"I'm afraid I don't really know," Chase admitted. "From what I've ascertained, he must have snuck up on me while I was asleep. How he invaded my home, I do not know. Neither do I have any idea how I ended up with those people you bought me from."

"Is there any way to change you back?"

"I would ask you to take me back home, but I can only assume that Hannibal has already taken over my citadel, so my soup is completely off-limits. Still, even if we found a way to steal it back, I can tell it wouldn't be enough. This limit that Hannibal placed over me is far too strong." Chase sighed heavily. "I suppose the best that I can hope for is the Magic Endifier."

"The what?"

"A Wu that can reverse any magical curse or spell."

"…huh. Kind of a lame name."

"Some of the monks back then weren't that creative, Spicer."

"Okay, okay, fair enough," Jack agreed, standing up and stretching. "So, what do we do? Just wait for it to activate?"

"It appears as though that is our only option."

Jack thought for a moment before turning to Wuya. "Do you think you can sense when it will activate?"

The ghost scoffed. "Why should I use my new ability to help you?"

"Isn't the reason you're like this because of Hannibal?" Jack reminded her.

Wuya floated in place for a few moments, evidently thinking it over. Finally, she let out a ghostly hiss, claiming, "I'll try, but only for revenge on that _horrible_ bean!"

The Heylin witch closed her yellow eyes and focused her energy. After a few seconds, she let out a strangled gasp, her eyes shining like two beacons before exhaling out (even though she technically couldn't breathe). "I…I believe it will be in six months."

"Six months!" Jack and Chase shouted incredulously.

"Don't yell at me," Wuya growled as she floated out of the room moodily. "I just work here…"

Jack plopped back into his desk chair and exchanged a glance with Chase. "Guess we don't really have much of a choice, huh?"

Chase merely grunted in reply before flopping down on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: I have had this in my journal since my junior year. I'm a graduate now...I know, it's pretty sad. I just never got the opportunity to type this up! Still, I'm glad I can finally show you guys this and I hope you all like it! I'll be posting the rest of these chapters basically as I finish submitting them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Just some dragon snuggles.**

* * *

Jack stirred his beef stew at the counter, before pouring some into a bowl for himself. He felt something brush against his leg, causing him to jump in surprise. He looked down and saw a certain dragon staring up at him, tail swishing back and forth.

"Hey, Chase," Jack greeted his newest roommate. "What's up?"

Chase began to paw at his leg, growling softly.

"What?" Jack asked, looking around for the Tongue of Saiping, but, of course, had misplaced it within a few minutes. "What's your problem?"

Chase growled angrily, nudging his snout against Jack's hand that held the ladle he was using to stir his soup.

Jack blinked at him in confusion before making the connection. "Oh, you want some? Sure." He took out an extra bowl and poured some stew for Chase.

He grabbed a spoon for himself and carried both of the bowls over to his couch, setting them down on the table. He patted the seat next to him in invitation and Chase obliged. Jack pulled the table closer to himself, so that Chase could eat.

Chase nodded curtly at Jack, which the goth could only assume meant thanks.

The two ate in silence as Jack turned on the television watching some mindless show to pass the time.

* * *

Jack carefully drilled into one of his Jack-bot's, his eyes focused directly on his work. He always had to drill this particular screw in as carefully as he could or else it wouldn't hold the Jack-bot together well enough.

As he was almost through drilling, he heard a deafening roar behind him. He let out a shrill shriek of terror whilst accidentally shoving the screw deep into the robot. He whirled around to see Chase sitting on the ground nearby, his tail whapping lightly against the floor.

"What. The. Hell?" Jack yelled, spreading his hands out, his right eye twitching uncontrollably.

To his dismay, Chase just sat there, blinking at him, tilting his head like a puppy. Jack growled, marching forward and bended down on one knee, so that he was at the beast's level. He grabbed Chase's head, shaking it slightly with each word.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?"

Chase huffed at him and moved away, hopping on top of Jack's couch and curling up.

Jack made a small, stifled noise of disbelief and then walked back to his robot, twitching his head. He was even more annoyed to see that the screw that he'd tried to drill was stuck in the robot in a way that it definitely wasn't supposed to be.

_"__Stupid dragon,"_ Jack thought bitterly to himself as he frowned.

* * *

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fingertips. He stood up from his seat, yawning as he made his way to his bedroom. He opened the door, only to have Chase rush past and jump up on the bed, curling up happily in the center.

"Hey!" Jack shouted indignantly.

Luckily, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Tongue of Saiping. He snatched it up from the ground and activated it.

"Oh no, dragonbreath," he warned. "That's where I sleep."

"I can see why you do, it is very comfortable," Chase commented, shifting slightly on the bed. "And I don't appreciate the name-calling."

Jack frowned and walked over to a side of the bed.

"Whatever," Jack hissed, shedding his coat, "I'm sleeping here anyways."

Chase made a noise of protest, but Jack ignored him, snuggling underneath the covers. The dragon growled, but laid his head back down, shutting his eyes, deciding this was a battle he was too tired to fight.

* * *

For the next several days, Jack and Chase developed something of a simple routine. As each day would progress, Jack would make all the food for the two of them and work on his robots, while Chase either watched him with mild interest or slept somewhere.

However, about a week after Chase had basically moved in, Jack began to grow worried. Chase wasn't eating that much and he slept more often. If Jack went to touch or pet him, for whatever reason, his skin felt like it was burning up. Jack tried to ask him what was wrong, but even when Jack used the Tongue of Saiping, Chase brushed it off as nothing.

The evil genius was becoming more and more frustrated because he knew that Chase, even in his current state, had far too much pride and couldn't bring himself to tell his caretaker that he wasn't feeling well.

A few days after Chase began to feel a little under the weather, Jack got fed up with Chase's silence on the matter and practically demanded that the dragon tell him what was wrong. Chase had merely growled at him, except the goth could see that he looked more uncomfortable than anything. Jack squatted down, so that he was at eye-level with the dragon.

"C'mon, Chase," Jack pleaded, "Let me run some tests."

Chase snarled fiercely at him in an attempt to frighten the youth.

It had no effect.

"Chase, just this once, I am begging you to just let go of your pride and, at least, let me _try_ to help you. For the past couple weeks, I've been taking care of you. I feed you and I've given you a place to sleep. Believe me, man. You can tell me _anything_."

Now, Chase rarely told people about himself. It mostly related to his immediate distrust of others, since trusting people on the side of evil wasn't always the smartest idea. However, it slowly dawned on Chase realized that Jack _was_ helping him. He did more than just help him, really. He had seriously _cared_ for him and was still caring for him, even though Chase was being difficult.

"I'm sick," Chase stated, "In case you didn't already know. Don't ask me why, I'm not entirely sure."

Jack smiled, evidently glad that Chase was talking to him again. "Alright, well, why don't we run some tests?"

Chase's eyes narrowed at him. "No, I refuse."

Jack's smile faltered. "Chase, I have plenty of machines and medical equipment to help determine what's wrong with you."

"Why do you have so much medical equipment?" Chase asked curiously.

"I get the crap beaten out of me on a daily basis," Jack explained. "Does it _really_ surprise you that I have all this?"

Chase snorted. "I suppose not."

"Now, come up here," Jack ordered, pointing at an examination table.

Chase hesitated, but sighed and hopped up on the table. As he did so, Jack grabbed a large gold chain he'd "borrowed" from his mother's set of jewelry and tied it around the Tongue of Saiping before fashioning it into a sort of necklace. With this, he would be able to talk to Chase with his hands free.

Jack then examined him, checking his teeth, eyes, rubbing his throat, etc. He walked away for a moment before returning with a needle, cotton swabs, and some small tubes.

Chase stiffened as his eyes widened. "No," he protested, shaking his head.

"Chase, I need a blood sample to make sure that this isn't serious," the goth stated as he slapped on a pair of latex gloves.

"You are not taking any blood from me, Spicer."

"I promise it won't take long."

"No," Chase snarled.

"What? You scared?" Jack asked, raising his brow.

"No," the dragon responded gruffly, averting his eyes.

"Oh, my God. You _are_ scared!" Jack shouted, pointing at him accusingly.

"I am _not_ scared."

"Then, let me take a blood sample."

"Fine," Chase agreed with a sneer, but his eyes widened in sudden realization as Jack began to poke at one of his muscular arms. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Spicer?"

"Yes," Jack replied in a condescending tone. "Trust me, it won't be that bad. It's just a little pinch."

The red-head continued to poke the skin a few times before grabbing the needle. Chase lowered his head and seemed to almost curl in on his body, but he didn't move from the spot. Jack made sure to find the vein again before plunging the syringe into his arm.

The dragon let a howl of pain that echoed through the laboratory, causing any Jack-bot's to flee in terror. Jack frowned as he took the blood, removed the needle, and easily bandaged his arm up. "Oh, quit it."

"It _hurt_," Chase growled. "What did you expect me to do?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he patched up the small hole in Chase's skin.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack informed Chase that he had a simple cold, but because of his reptilian form, his cold was just a bit more serious. Jack assured him that by next week Chase would be well again as long as Jack gave him the proper medication.

As usual, around 11 o'clock, Jack and Chase retired to Jack's bed, both sleeping on their respective sides.

Jack was awoken not long after by a low whimpering noise. He sat up in bed and glanced over at his bedmate. Chase was squirming around on the bed, his face scrunched up in pain.

The evil genius sighed softly as he leaned over, reached out his hand, and began to lightly shake the dragon. "Chase…Chase, dude. Wake up."

The dragonman rolled over, now properly facing Jack, but still whimpering. His eyes were still tightly shut and his whole body was shaking like a leaf. With a groan of discomfort, Jack got out of his bed and moved over to Chase's side. He pulled the covers out from under Chase, with some difficulty because of his size, but managed it without waking the monster up. He draped the blanket over Chase and moving back to his side of the bed.

The goth crawled back under the covers, trying to fall back to sleep when he felt something latch onto him. He darted his eyes to his side to see Chase curled up against him. The dragon's arms were wrapped around Jack's body and he was nuzzling his snout against the redhead's neck.

Jack blushed fiercely at the intimate position and tried to nudge him away.

"Chase…mngh, get off," he whispered, but the dragon only snuggled closer, making a low purring sound in his throat, his tail gently swishing behind him against the mattress.

After a while, Jack gave up, sighing in defeat. He slowly started to relax and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is mostly Jack and Chase spending time together as new roomies...as you can see, it's a bit uncomfortable. *giggle***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, blah-blah-blah, you guys know the drill by now.**

**Warning: Slight swearing, but nothing bad. This story is pretty chill, guys.**

* * *

Chase wearily blinked his eyes open, yawning slightly as he did so.

In the night, he vaguely remembered his cold causing him great pain and how dizzy he'd felt, but the memory was still quite foggy.

Suddenly, Chase realized that he was gripping tightly on something. Something warm and soft. He gazed down at his scaly arms, which were wrapped around white skin that was covered with blankets. His steady gaze slowly moved upwards to eventually stare at Jack's gently sleeping face.

At first, Chase wanted to kill the red-head for not only having the gall to sleep in the same bed as Chase (even though it wasn't the warlord's bed to begin with), but was now _cuddling_ against him. Then, Chase realized that Jack wasn't even purposely touching him.

_"__I'm cuddling against Jack Spicer of all people," _Chase thought to himself with a bit of disgust.

Had he really stopped this low? Had this awful curse and now this annoying sickness brought him to such a pathetic level of dependency?

The dragonlord finally noticed how tightly he was gripping onto Jack's body. He knew he really should let go, but…something in him wouldn't allow him to. In fact, he felt more comfortable snuggled against the redhead.

Was it because Jack had taken care of him so vigilantly, not to mention voluntarily? Perhaps. No one had ever treated him with such kindness ad he would have never expected such charity from Jack Spicer.

Chase's thoughts wandered and eventually fell on Hannibal. Chase growled softly at the thought of that damn bean. If not for that little pest, this would never have happened. When this was all over and Chase was back to normal there _would_ be hell to pay.

Unfortunately, his growling caused his companion to awaken. The youth made a small noise, shifting slightly and as much as it pained Chase to do so (for reasons he still wasn't entirely sure of), he began to release Jack from his grip.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he squeezed them shut again as he stretched his arms out. One of his arms gently bumped against Chase's snout as he brought them back down, which caused the evil genius' body to instantly freeze. He slowly turned his head to meet Chase's steady gaze.

Unsure of what to say, Jack blurted out, "Sup?"

The dragonman gave a huff of amusement at the greeting before releasing Jack completely and scurrying over to the other side of the bed. He snatched up the Tongue of Saiping in his powerful jaws and plopped it in Jack's lap, indicating he wanted to talk with him.

Once the Wu was activated, Chase said, "I apologize for any discomfort I may have caused you last night. I exhibited inappropriate behavior."

"No, no, man, it's cool," Jack reassured him immediately. "You were in a lot of pain and you weren't thinking. Believe me, it's totally cool."

Chase made a noncommittal sound. "Nevertheless, I can assure you it won't happen again."

The goth gave a shrug. "Whatever, dude."

Jack was pouting something fierce.

It wasn't unusual for him to do such a thing, since he was normally moody when he didn't get his way.

He had lost _three_ showdowns in a row today, leaving him with barely any Wu. To make matters worse, the monks had been increasingly annoying today.

The goth sat in his desk chair with his knees up and his arms folded over them as he glared across the room, trying to calm himself down from his earlier outburst when he'd arrived home.

He jumped when he felt something paw at his leg, but relaxed when he saw Chase.

"Go away, Chase. I wanna be alone," he commanded the creature with an annoyed expression.

The reptile growled warningly at him, showing his sharp teeth.

"Grr, yourself," the teen growled back, mocking him.

Chase narrowed his eyes and shoved his snout against Jack's thigh.

"No, go away, Chase," Jack protested, trying to push him away.

The dragon huffed angrily and repeated his action, shoving even harder this time.

"Ugh, what? What do you want? I fed you, already!" Jack exclaimed.

Chase continued to make growling noises, still pushing against Jack's legs with his snout, encouraging him to get up.

"Dammit, Chase, will you just let me be depressed?" Jack stressed, but stood up anyways.

His roommate immediately scurried behind him and pushed against his back, urging him to move forward.

Chase wasn't entirely sure _why_ he even cared that Jack was upset, but something inside him absolutely hated seeing the youth like this. Jack was normally such a perky person as well as grotesquely optimistic. Watching him practically give up was almost painful for Chase to watch.

"Chase, I'm tired," Jack moaned, flopping down on the couch and landing on his back. "We'll talk in the morning, 'kay?"

The dragon followed him to the couch and sat on the floor for a few moments. Then, as if he had just made his decision, he hopped up onto the loveseat and laid his body beside the genius. He placed his head on Jack's chest and shut his eyes.

Jack's own eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to ask what the hell Chase thought he was doing, but quickly decided that as long as the dragon wasn't trying to hurt him, he supposed there was nothing wrong with lying together.

Actually, it felt _really_ nice.

He hesitantly placed his hand on Chase's head, stroking his scaly skin with thumb. Hearing a pleased hum emanate from his companion, Jack grinned gently and closed his eyes before laying his head back to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but this is the only way I could achieve proper balance, since I didn't want to make the chapters super long. I wanted this spread out a little more. Oh, and I want to clarify a few things here that I forgot to mention in the last chapter.**

**A lot of what is happening to Chase is what his animal instincts are making him do. I based a lot of his animalistic things off of experiences I've had with my dogs. Such as in the last chapter how he bothers Jack for no apparent reason, mooches for food, takes up half the bed, and in this chapter how he doesn't like seeing his companion just sitting around.**

**Chase is still in his right mind, but it is like everything has been switched up. Before he when he had his human form, he could easily control the beast within. Now, the beast in the one in control. Hope you guys liked it anyways!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: NOTHING! Just some teasing here and there.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Chase?" Jack asked the dragon who was trotting beside him on all fours.

"I'm _always_ sure of myself, Spicer," Chase growled back, but his voice was not venomous.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, maybe you don't want the monks to see you like this."

This time, Chase scoffed dismissively. "Think outside the box for once, Spicer. I am showing the monks that even though I am in this limited state, I can still properly function and easily beat them. Understand now?"

Jack hummed thoughtfully, mulling over the idea before simply grinning to himself.

After a few minutes, they made it to the area where the newest Shen Gong Wu was located. As if on cue, the monks appeared, hopping off of Dojo and shifting into their battle stances.

"Jack Spicer," Omi stated in his usual dramatic fashion.

"Sup, cueball?" Jack greeted him in a chipper tone.

"Ready to lose the rest of your Wu, Jack?" Kimiko sneered.

"Nope, how 'bout you?" Jack replied with a sly wink.

Kimiko growled at him angrily, a thin layer of fire appearing around her as Raimundo asked Chase, "So, you finally decided to show your face, Mr. Prince of Darkness?"

Chase narrowed his eyes menacingly at the monk, causing Raimundo to shrink back in fear. It was shocking how no matter what, Chase could still frighten the living daylights out of anyone.

Unbeknownst to the others, Dojo had slinked over behind a bush where he'd found the desired Wu.

"Hey, kids! It's over—" the green dragon began, but was instantly barreled over by the two Heylin men and the monks.

Clay and Kimiko were the first monks to touch the magical item as well as Chase and Jack.

"Clay, Kimiko; Chase and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Our Tongue of Saiping and Denshi Bunny against your Longi Kite and Eye of Dashi. First one to reach the Wu on its pedestal wins. Simple enough?" Jack smirked once he was finished.

"We accept," Clay and Kimiko agreed simultaneously.

**"****XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"**

The area around them immediately changed. The ground split into separate mounds, some of the dirt rising into platforms, while others lowered deeper into the earth. The four main players appeared on separate mounds of dirt, a reasonable distance away from the Shen Gong Wu, the Black Hole Bag.

**"GONG YI TAMPAI!"**

Each individual made a run for it. Chase activated the Denshi Bunny, turning himself into lighting before Clay could take a shot at him with the Eye of Dashi. Kimiko quickly activated the Longi Kite, shooting up into the air, trying to dodge the dirt mounds that continued popping up and lowering down, blocking her way.

Unlike the others, Jack climbed up the highest mound he could reach before letting out a whistle. "Hey, Kimi-cutie! Havin' a little trouble, sweet-cheeks?"

Feeling her face turn red hot with anger, Kimiko turned around and charged at him. If there was one thing Kimiko couldn't stand, it was being called cutesy names, especially by a creep like Jack.

The goth stood still, waiting patiently for the monk to reach him, a smug grin painted on his face. The Dragon of Fire let out a battle-cry as she made ready to strike the evil genius, but choked on her own breath in shock when Jack grabbed her wrists and gave her a quick smooch on the cheek before throwing her to the side with ease, since she was in too much shock to try and attack him again.

"Why that little—" Raimundo fumed, grinding his teeth together beneath his mask.

"Easy, my friend," Omi warned the Shoku leader. "You cannot interfere."

Meanwhile, Clay was within a few feet of the Black Hole Bag. He was about to use his element to bring the Wu closer when Chase changed back into his solid form, landing directly in front of him.

"Eye of Da—" Clay began to say, but was instantly bulldozed over by Chase.

The dragon pushed him down to the ground, knocking the wind out of the cowboy. He looked up in time to see Jack toss Kimiko to the side and activate the Tongue of Saiping.

"Chase, get the Wu already!" he yelled irritably at the dragonman.

The reptilian man huffed, obviously annoyed at the idea of being ordered around, but nonetheless complied. He reactivated the Denshi Bunny to reach the Black Hole Bag quicker and within a few seconds, made it to the Wu and the showdown promptly ended when he made contact.

Reality instantly returned and Jack now held all five Wu in his arms, Chase by his side.

"Kickass!" Jack shouted happily, pumping his fist in the air, almost dropping the stash.

Raimundo, who was still quite angry with the evil genius, stalked over to him, pointing an accusing finger at the goth. "Alright, _veado_, let's get a few things straight here. That was a real dirty trick you pulled back there. Man, you ought to be ashamed of yourself for pulling something like that."

"Right, because the bad guy _always_ plays by the rules," Jack replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he and Chase exchanged a similar glance.

"The other thing you better remember, Jack," Raimundo continued, ignoring his words. "If you _ever_ do something like that to Kimiko again, you and I are gonna have a _discussion_."

Jack blinked at him then peered down at Chase. "Y'know, I find it interesting that he not only calls me a fag, but then he tells me not to touch his _girlfriend_. It's, like, ironic or something."

Raimundo's face turned beet-red and as he was about to take action, Clay put a hand on his shoulder. "Pardner, I think it's best if we head back home now."

"But he—"

"Rai," Kimiko spoke up. "Don't give him the satisfaction. He just wants to get you riled up. Let's just go home."

Raimundo looked at his teammates for a moment or two before glaring back at Jack. "Fine," he spat bitterly as the group made their way back to Dojo who'd just transformed.

Jack and Chase turned around, about to head home themselves, but the redhead couldn't help yelling over his shoulder, "Hard to believe you're supposed to be the leader! Don't know what Fung was thinking when he chose you!"

The goth then let out a cackle of laughter when Raimundo was forced to be held back by his friends as he swore profusely in his native language. Chase let out a small purr of amusement at the sight as he walked alongside Jack.

"Wrench goes in, wrench goes out. Wrench goes in, wrench goes out."

Chase slightly creaked one eye open to glare at the teen. Jack had taken a shining to the Black Hole Bag and was currently amusing himself with its magical properties.

The Black Hole Bag could hold anything inside of it. If the user reached into the bag and called out what he or she wanted, it would immediately be given to them if it had already been placed inside.

Obviously, Jack had found a new favorite toy.

Chase growled darkly at the young man, luckily getting his attention.

"What's up, Chase?" Jack asked, his tone completely casual.

Still annoyed at the disturbance in front of him, Chase hopped off the couch he had been lounging on and padded over to Jack. With little effort, he snatched the Wu away from Jack in his jaws and began to head back to the couch.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" Jack yelled. "That's mine!"

Chase swiveled his head around to give Jack a very pointed look.

"...Okay, okay, _technically_ it's _ours_, but I was using it!"

Chase gave him another look.

"...Alright, maybe I wasn't 'using' it. I was just...trying it out."

The dragon continued to stare at him.

"It...it just looked really neat and...and..." Jack floundered for an explanation before growling out, "Just shut up!" before stomping away.

Chase grinned despite himself and hopped back on the couch for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter where Chase finally gets out of the house! Poor guy, he's been cooped up in Jack's lab like a little hermit all this time. I put a little shiptease of Jack and Kim in there because I do love the pairing. It was actually the first pairing I like from the show. Then, I got annoyed with the whole "opposite sides/forbidden lovers" thing and found new love in chack.**

**The Black Hole Bag is from the Trading Card Game. I found it out somewhere on DA, so it's not fan-made or anything. I thought it would be a Wu Jack would like to play with. :D Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Besides hints of homosexuality, nothing bad.**

* * *

"ACHOO!" Jack sneezed loudly.

He wiped his nose thoroughly, groaning with disgust. He grabbed another handful of tissues and pulled the blankets closer to him before reaching over for his tea on the nightstand. Green Tea was always the easiest to drink when he had a cold.

Jack suddenly felt the bed dip down. He glanced over to see golden eyes staring back at him.

"And what do you want?" Jack rasped slowly, pronouncing each word individually, since it hurt to speak.

Chase slinked across the bed, the Tongue of Saiping in his teeth.

Jack frowned at him, but snatched the Wu and activated it. "What?"

"You are sick," Chase stated blandly.

"Oh, what was your first clue?" Jack whispered harshly.

"Shh...rest your voice, Spicer. I did not come to converse. I merely came to apologize if you caught my earlier sickness. You did nurse me back to health and I feel partly responsible for this."

Jack blinked in honest surprise and opened his mouth to say something, but the dragon interjected.

"I am very grateful for your kindness towards me and I only wanted to offer my condolences. I sincerely hope your health improves."

The evil genius stared at him, his jaw hanging slightly open. Finally, he smiled.

"Thanks, Chase. That means a lot to me."

Chase merely huffed in response.

This only made Jack grin a little wider before he deactivated the Wu. He picked up his television remote control and un-paused the movie he'd been watching previously. He closed his eyes for a moment to listen to the sound, but felt something touch him.

His eyes snapped open and he glanced to his left to see his roommate curled up next to him. He didn't wrap his arms around Jack like last time, but his snout was touching Jack's arm and his tail was swishing back and forth behind him.

The dragon opened one eye and gave Jack a "what-the-hell-are-you-staring-at?" look to which Jack only grinned back at him before shutting his eyes once more.

Chase paced back and forth across Jack's lab, growling angrily to himself.

He felt bothered by the way he was acting towards Jack. He was acting…_nice_.

Blegh. The very word made him feel like puking.

It's not that Chase wasn't grateful. On the contrary, he was quite pleased with Jack's kindness and servitude towards him, but the dragon couldn't understand why he was acting like he cared about the boy. It's not like he'd ever seriously cared about another's well-being. The only creatures that even came close were his warriors, but they were technically his servants; they didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Jack was _willingly_ caring for him.

The warlord had begun to notice how much their relationship had grown over the past couple months when he realized how much they were touching.

Before this, anytime Chase found himself touching Jack it was usually when he would fling him off a cliff or grab him by his coat to threaten him coldly if he didn't follow instructions.

Their current touching was much more gentle, almost soothing to Chase at times. He knew he shouldn't desire something so weak as another man's touch. Especially from _Spicer_.

And yet…and yet…maybe it could work. Maybe something between the two could bloom into something beautiful. It seemed that whenever Jack's mood was down, Chase's mood would lower as well. Chase would always want to help bring back the teen's normal, energetic self.

Now…only one question remained.

Did the goth _truly_ want him?

Suddenly, the door swung open and his roommate, as well as the cause of his inner turmoil, walked in, struggling with two armfuls of groceries.

"Hey, man," the teen greeted him. "Can you get the bag over there? I kinda got my hands full."

Chase automatically obliged and picked the bag up in his jaws. He used his tail to grip onto the doorknob to swing the door closed and followed Jack into the kitchen. He balanced on his hind legs, placing his front paws on the edge of the counter. The dragon gently laid the bag on the counter as Jack began to put away his groceries.

"Y'know, I'm glad that people are just naturally nice to others. It's like, if you drop a bunch of stuff, people will just _naturally_ help you out. Y'know, its common sense to do that!" Jack was yelling sarcastically as he slammed multiple cabinets open and then closed them once the groceries were put away.

Chase, unconcerned with Jack's minor issues, growled at him, trying to get his attention.

"It's like, I'm standing there at the medical counter to pick up my new inhaler and this woman isn't even listening to me! I had to tell her my name and what I was getting over and over again! She's all like, 'What? What? Say what?' God, I wanted to scream at her!"

The dragon released his hold on the counter and padded over to Jack, pawing meaningfully at his leg, trying to get him to stop talking for a moment, but the genius was too wrapped up in his rant to even notice the other's actions.

"Then, that stupid cashier had no clue how to work the…thing! Whatever the hell it's called!"

Growing angrier at the lack of acknowledgement, Chase suddenly let out a loud roar that shook up the room around them.

This caused Jack to stiffen up, letting out a squeak of surprise mixed with a pinch of fear, before turning around to face his roommate.

"What?" Jack asked once he'd picked up the Tongue of Saiping and activated it.

"Why did you take me in?" Chase demanded immediately, deciding there was no point in beating around the bush. He knew Jack and from what he had learned in the past few years was that one always needed to be direct with him. He was absolutely _dreadful_ at picking up cues.

The goth hesitated, his body freezing up at the question. He was obviously caught off-guard by the inquiry, since Chase had never really asked him his reasons for helping him out, especially since before this whole mess occurred, they weren't really allies.

"Well?" Chase huffed after less than a minute of silence had passed.

"I…umm…I guess I just…wanted to, umm, help you out? Why are you even asking me—"

"Why?" the warlord inquired fiercely, talking over the young man.

At that moment, Jack's cheeks had flushed to a dark pink color and he averted his eyes from Chase's, shutting his mouth tightly.

"Spicer…" Chase rumbled as he stalked a bit closer. "Why did you help me? Why would you want to help someone who has never treated you with any sort of kindness?"

The goth stood there, now biting the inside of his lip nervously, looking conflicted. "Uhhh…" he mumbled out, still not looking at the other.

By now, Chase had absolutely had it up to here with Jack's lack of answers and growled harshly at him. "Why, Jack? What are you hiding from me?"

"It's…" Jack squeaked out, but looked like he couldn't continue.

"It's what?"

"It's because I…"

"Because you what?!"

"I-I…"

"Wh—"

"Because I love you!" Jack finally blurted out, obviously unable to handle the stressful moment. However, the moment the words left his mouth, his eyes widened and he slowly cupped a hand over his mouth, looking completely horrified.

On Chase's part, for a while he stayed still, staring back at the evil genius, unable to form a proper response.

The heavy silence lasted for about a minute (even though it seemed like hours to the two of them) before Chase finally managed to croak out, "You…you what?"

Jack's eyes widened slightly before he scurried off to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, leaving Chase in the lab, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Basically, the breakdown of this is chapter is how I get when I'm sick and...well, Jack confessing his big secret...okay, I'm pretty such we all knew it already. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Hints of homosexuality.**

* * *

He couldn't believe he'd actually admitted it.

He'd told his long-time crush how he truly felt about him.

_"__Stupid, stupid, stupid,"_ Jack repeated the steady mantra in his head.

Jack sighed heavily into his pillow, feeling like he was going to be sick. He knew he'd never be able to live this down.

All in all, he felt a little bit lucky that Chase hadn't killed him after his confession.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar scratch at the door.

_"__Speak of the devil…"_ Jack thought as he lifted his head from the pillow. He found it strange that Chase didn't just walk in since his tail could easily reach the doorknob. Maybe he was being polite for once?

"Come in," Jack mumbled as he buried his face in the pillow once more as he didn't have the guts yet to look Chase in the eye.

He heard the door open and close before the bed dipped down and he felt a presence looming over him. Jack still had the Tongue of Saiping in his hands and was waiting for Chase to speak.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait in anticipation very long.

"Spicer?"

"Yeah?" Jack squeaked timidly.

"I am confused."

The goth lifted his head up a bit to glance over at Chase, but found himself staring at the dragon's backside. The warrior wasn't looking at him and for that, Jack was grateful.

"Why?"

"How could you 'love' me?" Chase inquired. "I am a monster."

Jack looked away, still embarrassed from earlier. "Well…yeah."

Unhappy with this blank statement, Chase rumbled, "Spicer, look at me."

Slowly, Jack brought his eyes upwards so that they could meet Chase's golden, reptilian ones.

"This is my true form, Spicer. Even if you did love my human form, you could never truly love this hideous creature. No one can."

Suddenly, Jack felt anger wash over him He shot up in bed, glancing at Chase furiously. "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't feel?! Who says I can't love all of you?!"

Jack immediately shut his mouth, trying to make sure he didn't say anything else stupid. Chase's gaze softened slightly.

"But how?" the dragon asked. "What do you see in me?"

Jack scoffed, which opened his mouth once more, prompting him to babble as he always did.

"C'mon, Chase. You're the greatest warrior who ever lived. You're the most brilliant person I've ever met…well, besides myself. You're the handsomest man that ever walked, not to mention the most charismatic."

"But what about—"

"Your dragon form is _supposed_ to be hideous, Chase. It's meant to strike fear into the hearts of all people and yeah, I'm scared of it. I'd have to be blind, deaf, and stupid if I wasn't. At the same time, though, I think it has its own form of beauty."

Chase cocked his head to the right. "How so?"

"Think about this," Jack said as he shifted onto his knees and sat back on his heels, deciding subconsciously that it was now or never. "Your scales and stripes shine really brightly, especially when out in the sun. Instead of a regular six-pack, you've got a freakin' twelve-pack!"

The young man's embarrassment was now practically non-existent, since he was being so brutally honest.

"Your eyes are one of my favorite parts, though," the red-head admitted, staring into said eyes.

"Why?" Chase questioned softly as he stared back into Jack's red ones.

"It shows that it's you; who you _really_ are. Both ways. When you're a dragon, it shows that you were once a devastatingly handsome man and when you're human, it shows there's a might dragon hiding beneath." Jack then sighed roughly. "So, how long are you going to hold _this_ over my head?"

Chase blinked in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"How long are you gonna hate me for having a thing for you?"

The dragon blinked again. "Why would I hate you?"

"Well, if you don't hate me, you're probably pissed at me."

There was a slight pause before Chase confessed, "I'm not angry at you, Spicer, nor do I hate you."

Jack covered his eyes with his right hand. "God, this is so embarrassing…"

Chase moved a little closer to the youth and said softly, "Spicer…you are either more intelligent than me or just luckier."

Jack uncovered his face to meet Chase's gaze. "What do you mean?"

The dragon hesitated. Then, he said, "You have your feelings for me in order. My feelings toward you are…strange."

The teen waited patiently for Chase to continue.

Finally, the dragon confessed, "I feel…something for you. It's not bad…but it's strong."

Jack's eyes widened at the words and he asked, staring at the other, "Can you elaborate?"

"I don't seem to mind it when you touch me as you might have noticed lately. I…actually seem to enjoy touching you as well, especially when you are upset or in pain, so that I may comfort you."

"So…are you saying you care about me?" Jack asked warily.

"…yes. I care very much about you."

Jack could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks in the form of an awful lush.

"I have grown to respect you, Spicer. You are still the same annoying, evil genius that fell into my arms at our first meeting, but you've grown up. You are wiser and much more trustworthy now."

A few moments of silence passed before Jack asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you? Y'know, I'm not the best with, y'know, feelings and stuff, but maybe I can help you figure out, umm…what you're feeling."

Chase glanced back at him, a strange look on his face. Then, he made a noise that resembled a purr. "You're amazing, Jack. Truly amazing."

The redhead narrowed his eyes, sensing he was being made fun of. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Chase stared at the goth for a moment before he dipped down and nuzzled his snout against Jack's neck. "Always so helpful. All you do is help me. So much devotion."

Jack's blush grew worse, but he did not try to push Chase away. "Wh-what are you d-doing, Chase?"

The dragon merely continued to nuzzle against him, feeling the goth's soft, white skin. Finally, he lifted his head back up to stare at the young man, baring his teeth slightly in the form of a smirk. "I believe that I am attracted to you, Jack Spicer."

Jack shook his head in confusion. "…say what?"

"Well," Chase began casually, "At first, I found your body attractive—"

"When?!"

"Not long after we met," Chase answered.

"…seriously?!"

Chase merely nodded. "However, besides your seemingly boundless energy, your personality was incredibly irritating and difficult to deal with, so I discarded you and your services as impractical."

If Jack was at all offended by this statement, he didn't show it. "And now?"

"As I said, you've proven yourself to me. From the moment I met you, I knew you had potential. Now that you are older, you have improved at making adult decisions and, as you have so aptly proven because of this incident, you are loyal to me."

There was another long pause.

"So…" Jack began to ask hesitantly, "You don't 'love' me, though."

"No, I do not love you," Chase answered stiffly, shutting his eyes.

Jack felt his heart drop a bit at the words, but it immediately shot back up when Chase stated, "However, if you are willing, once this dreadful curse is dealt with, I can begin training you. In that time, I believe deeper feelings for you will come."

"You…you mean it's a possibility?" Jack asked, his voice becoming slightly high-pitched from excitement.

Chase nodded, opening his eyes again and looked back up at Jack. "A strong possibility, I believe."

"Wow…" Jack breathed out as he glanced down at his lap in disbelief.

The dragon smirked again and resumed his nuzzling against Jack's neck. The goth glanced back at him before cautiously lifting a hand up and began to softly stroke Chase's head. His dragon companion emitted a growling purr of pleasure and snuggled closer to his number one fan.

* * *

**A/N: And now, the discussion. DUN-DUN-DUN! As you can see, Jack is not going to die and Chase doesn't have a stick up his ass anymore. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Warning: Hints of homosexuality and sexual situations.**

* * *

Jack drilled carefully into one of his Jack-bot's, trying not to make the same mistake he made last time. Fortunately, the screw fit perfectly, this time with no issues, and he shut the drill off.

He felt something brush against his leg, but barely flinched. Instead, he brought his hand down to lightly stroke the creature's head sweetly as he continued to examine the robot to make sure nothing was amiss before he powered it up. Chase purred and affectionately wrapped his tail around Jack's legs. Once the redhead was sure that his robot's screws were all in the right place, he flipped the switch, causing the Jack-bot to spring to life and hover in place.

"JB-416, check the underground labs for any remaining Jack-bot's and bring them back upstairs for an announcement."

"Yes, Master," the machine beeped in reply before zooming off.

Jack cast a glance down at Chase, tilting his head slightly. "Well, six months is almost up, huh?" he stated as he grabbed the Tongue of Saiping and activated it.

"Quite," Chase agreed as they made their way across the laboratory. "I have been plotting my revenge against Bean in the back of my mind."

Jack frowned suddenly and said, "Wait a second. If Bean had never cursed you in the first place, would we even be together now?"

This gave Chase pause.

For the last month, Chase and Jack began to talk more casually with one another. Chase honestly found that Jack was one of the first people in a long, long time that he could have an intelligent conversation with, but also cuddle close to whenever he felt like it. They gave each other elbow room, of course, but if Jack wasn't particularly busy with anything, Chase would hop up next to him and lay his head contently in Jack's lap.

_What if_ Hannibal had never cursed him?

"Bean still committed a crime against me and he must be punished. Whether something pleasant came from it matters not."

Jack smiled at Chase's statement, still quietly reveling in the astounding fact that Chase Young was actually into him.

The two retired to Jack's couch, Jack laying on his back and Chase curling up next to him. The dragon's tail wrapped around Jack's legs and his arms around Jack's waist. Jack happily returned the embrace, laying one hand on Chase's head and the other still gripping the Wu.

"Chase?"

"Yes, Spicer?"

"When we get you back to normal, am I gonna live with you?" Jack asked.

"I should hope so," Chase mumbled, nestling his snout in the crook of the evil genius' neck. "It would save you the trouble of traveling back and forth from here to my citadel every day and I wish to keep our sleeping arrangements."

Jack blushed hotly at the statement.

For the past month, Jack and Chase slept in the same way Chase had when he'd felt sick that one night. Jack, of course, loved the closeness and felt no need to argue with his companion.

"Cool," the redhead muttered as he nuzzled against Chase's face, a faint smile on his face.

"At that moment, JB-416 floated back into the room.

"Master, the rest of the Jack-bot's are awaiting your orders," the robot beeped as the other robots assembled behind him.

Without moving from his spot next to Chase, Jack explained, "Okay, guys. Here's the deal. Very soon the Shen Gong Wu we need for Chase is going to activate. To make sure we don't have any problems getting it, I have an _actual_ plan…"

* * *

"Wh-wh-who w-would hide a Sh-shen Gong W-wu in the North P-pole?" Jack stuttered, his breath visibly seen in the cold artic.

Beside him, Chase was shivering slightly as well. "They've been everywhere else in the world, so your surprise astonishes me."

"Y-yeah, b-but I hate h-how one d-day a Shen Gong W-wu w-will be on a nice, hot b-beach and the next, w-we're in the middle of an artic t-tundra!" Jack complained, his eyes squinting as he tried to search for the magical item.

Before Chase could growl at the boy to quit his whining, he realized that they were not alone. He whipped his massive head around to see the monks sinking around in search of the Wu. "We have company, Spicer."

Jack followed Chase's gaze over to the Xiaolin warriors before gritting his teeth. "Shit," he cursed in a worried voice. "We gotta find this thing fast."

"Agreed," Chase pressed his nose down to the ground, trying to find the unusual scent that belonged to the Wu. He was grateful his magic still allowed him to track the magical item. Finally, he found it. "This way."

Jack dutifully followed him, trying to make sure the monks didn't notice them. For Jack's plan to work properly, they needed to stay inconspicuous for as long as possible.

They crept across the land until Chase shot his head up. The two were in front of a huge stone of solid ice. "There," he stated.

Surprisingly, instead of whining about how they were going to get the Wu out, Jack tossed a few discs that attached themselves to the glacier before he pulled out a strange controller from his coat pocket. He aimed it at the pillar of ice and pressed a series of buttons.

"And now we run," Jack said as he turned on his heel and made a break for it. "Move it, Chase!"

The dragon quickly followed his companion and until they were a safe enough distance away, there was an explosion that shook the ground. Chase turned around to see that the once strong mountain was now lying in basketball-sized chunks strewn across the ground.

Jack smiled victoriously and held the device against his chest. "I love technology," he announced happily, shutting his eyes.

"And I love your brain," Chase purred before dashing off to find the Wu.

He scurried over to the blocks of ice, immediately spotting the Magic Endifier. Unfortunately, he came face to face with a rather _disgusting_ roadblock.

_Hannibal._

The evil legume grinned maliciously from the other side of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Why, hello there, Young," Hannibal drawled. "How've you been? Well, I hope. I've been so worried 'bout you. As a matter of fact, I think I actually missed seeing your ugly mug every day. Oh, and I don't mean this slippery, little lizard form neither."

Chase growled fiercely, his animal instincts threatening to take full control. Without warning, the monks jumped in between the two Heylin members.

"Not so quick!" Omi shouted, messing up the phrasing as usual.

Raimundo tried to grab the Wu, but Chase was too fast. In the blink of an eye, the dragon had the magical item in his jaws and was running towards Jack who had watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Let's move, Spicer!" Chase snarled through his teeth as he rushed past the evil genius, the others already hot on their heels.

Jack obeyed as he ran after Chase, pressing numerous buttons on his watch as he screamed, "Jack-bot's, attack!"

The robots appeared out of nowhere as they normally did and began to shoot at the monks. Unfortunately, since Bean reverted to his small form, he made it past the robots completely unscathed. The legume chuckled evilly as he rushed forward, already chanting some sort of ancient spell that Chase instantly recognized.

"Spicer…" he rumbled warily.

"On it," Jack panted breathlessly, pressing more buttons on his watch as they ran.

Below them, it sounded as though an earthquake was about to occur. Suddenly, Jack's old worm-bot's burst up from the ground, knocking Hannibal clean off his…well, it knocked him up in the air, anyways.

The two Heylin hopped into one of Jack's latest modes of transportation, taking to the sky without a second glance. They sat without speaking for a few minutes, only heavily breathing from the sheer intensity of the event before Jack grinned triumphantly.

"We did it," he stated. "We actually did it! Yes, yes, yes! Woo! Take that, monks! Take that, Bean! Man, that was freakin' _awesome_!"

Chase kept the Wu in his mouth, deciding that it would be better to stay quiet, rather than make some snarky comment. He didn't want to anger Jack to the point that he might not change him back, if only to spite him for a little while.

Chase had waited too long to regain control.

* * *

"You ready?" Jack asked, standing on the far-side of the room.

Chase nodded, the slightest bit of doubt that this would work nagging at him.

"Magic Endifier!" Jack shouted, aiming the Wu at Chase.

The warrior felt the magic hit him hard and he could already feel himself transforming back into his human form. The process was slower than usual and that made it all the more painful. He let out a groan of displeasure and tried to fight the ache coursing through his very veins.

Luckily, he had original transformed while his trademark armor was on, so he did not have to feel uncomfortable on the lab's cold floor were he naked. It took him a few moments to realize that Jack was right by his side, holding him so that he could stand up and not fall flat on his face.

"Chase?" Jack looked at him warily. "How do you feel?"

Chase hesitated before answering, "…better. _Much better_." He could feel a smug grin already forming on his now human face.

"Oh, good," Jack breathed out in relief, still holding onto Chase, his head nestled in the crook of the warlord's neck.

Chase returned the embrace, placing his arm around Jack's shoulders.

"So, what're you gonna do to Bean?" Jack asked, his voice slightly muffled against Chase's skin.

"Oh, I have a few…_ideas_," the warlord answered as he smirked more broadly. "Bean has stirred up a great rage in me and even though it takes a great deal to invoke such wrath, when it is brought out—"

"It's deadly," Jack finished easily, nuzzling against his master's neck as he smiled peacefully.

Chase glanced at him, still smirking. "Well said, my love."

It took exactly three seconds for Jack to fully realize what Chase said. He pulled back, still holding onto him. "Wha…what did you say?"

Chase offered no verbal response, instead opting to gingerly grip Jack's chin and kiss him. Jack squeaked in surprise, but eventually returned the kiss.

The overlord let go of his chin and broke the kiss, producing a small, desperate whine from Jack as he did so. Chase gave a light chuckle as he grabbed the goth's hand and began to lead him to the bedroom they'd shared for the past few months.

"Allow me to _reward _you for your devotion, my Jack-rabbit," Chase purred seductively, enjoying the pink blush flooding both of Jack's cheeks.

Blinking in shock at the new pet-name, Jack allowed himself to be gently pushed onto his bed just as the immortal straddled his waist.

Finally, Jack smiled to himself as he whispered blissfully, "Whatever you say, my dragon…"

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! THE END! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and I want to clear something up. I finished this story a long time ago. I posted these chapters in such a quick fashion because the story was done. It takes me a long time to post things because I take a lot of time with them. Please don't think that I can pump out chapter after chapter like nobody's business. It takes time for me to do a story and I never post one without finishing it. Some writers can do that, but I can't. I'm not mad or anything, but please don't think I write fast.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone liked this! I love you all! Review if you wish!**


End file.
